


[Podfic] At Sixes and Sevens

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes takes no guff from dogs, M/M, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Thanksgiving, accounting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading of Speranza'sAt Sixes and Sevens, part 13 of the 4 Minute Window series. With art by alby_mangroves.





	[Podfic] At Sixes and Sevens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At Sixes and Sevens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716458) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 
  * Inspired by [Sketches From a Marriage: Thanksgiving 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722051) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves). 



  
  
Cover Art by revolutionaryjo

 **Length:** 17:32

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+13+-+At+Sixes+and+Sevens+\(by+Speranza%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (8.4 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kjk76i325cqfiq7/At_Sixes_and_Sevens.mp3/file)  
[M4B (7.0 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/osrdmu8ns37hpc8/At_Sixes_and_Sevens.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 (8.4 MB) - Right Click Save As](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+13+-+At+Sixes+and+Sevens+\(by+Speranza%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  
[M4B (7.0 MB) - Right Click Save As](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+13+-+At+Sixes+and+Sevens+\(by+Speranza%2C+read+by+revolutionaryjo\).m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/180965251341/podfic-at-sixes-and-sevens-revolutionaryjo).

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Thanksgiving! I'd have had it posted sooner, but I got an awful cold right before the big weekend. (Booooo)
> 
> As always, you must check out [Alby's gorgeous art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722051) from this story. And the [2018 Advent Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916457) has just started, which has an interactive aspect to it that you'll want to check out if you're reading this as it's being posted.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
